Le secret indécent
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Albus à seize ans, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les fréquentations amoureuses de son fils, mais c'est alors qu'il découvre quelque chose d'inattendue...


**Le secret indécent**

 **Pairing** : Albus/Scorpius - Albus/Harry

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Albus à seize ans. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les fréquentations amoureuses de son fils, mais c'est alors qu'il découvrit quelque chose d'inattendue...

 **O/O/O**

Un bruit de fond s'était installé depuis peu dans le petit pub sorciers « _Les trois balais »_ où de divers jeunes et étudiants de Poudlard étaient éparpillé à toutes les tables tandis que des hommes plus mûrs étaient posés au comptoir du bar, qui de leurs rires et de leurs voix graves et portantes faisaient écho parfois dans la salle.

Dans un coin discret de la brasserie sorcière, on y trouva une table entourée de deux personnes. C'était un père et un fils qui semblaient discutés agréablement tout en savourant des boissons chaudes. Ces dernières réchauffaient leurs cœurs et leurs corps de ce froid précoce qui gâtait un peu plus Londres malgré la saison automnale.

Le père avait l'air avoir la quarantaine, de légères rides aux creux de ses yeux verts brillants de joie et une belle cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait fièrement sur son front malgré les quelques mèches rebelles qui la cachait des curieux. Il buvait une gorgée de son café tandis que son fils, qui avait ses cheveux aussi noirs que son paternel et les yeux de la même couleur que ce dernier l'imitait à la perfection.

On était un samedi après-midi d'un mois de novembre et c'était la sortie quotidienne des élèves de Poudlard au Pré-au-Lard afin qu'ils puissent se divertir et s'acheter du matériel pour leur scolarité. Naturellement, Albus Potter, le fils cadet d'Harry Potter avait décidé de participer à cette sortie agréable et sans étonnement, il avait reçu la veille une lettre de son père pour qu'ils se voient afin de passer un petit moment rien qu'entre eux, entre hommes, entre père et fils, sans frère et sœur et sans mère. Juste tous les deux.

« Ça se passe bien les cours ?

\- Oui » Répondit Albus laconiquement.

Harry sourit doucement face à la réponse brève de son fils. Il le savait discret et timide lorsqu'on s'intéressait à lui. Il le savait aussi sage et en même temps espiègle lorsque l'occasion se présentait à lui et qu'il profitait de l'instant présent. Tantôt, il le trouvait habile. Tantôt, il le trouvait si maladroit. Harry se doutait bien que son comportement est facilement influençable par les divers facteurs qui se réalisaient autour de lui et contre lui. Harry se remémora la naissance de son deuxième fils et songea d'un air nostalgique que le temps passait d'une vitesse hallucinante. Albus avait grandi si vite, et devenait peu à peu un homme. Il avait désormais seize ans et parfois Harry le considérait encore comme un petit enfant rempli d'innocence.

De plus, Harry avait parfois l'envie de le maudire à cause de ses silences qui lui donnait envie de s'angoisser, de s'inquiéter, de devenir fou au point de se demander d'où venait ce caractère si réservé. Pourtant, dans la famille ils étaient tous plus au moins ouvert et presque trop effronté. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. On pouvait dire qu'Albus était unique dans son genre, unique dans sa famille de Gryffondor. Il fallait avouer que parmi ces audacieux se cachait une personne effacée. Cette personne n'était évidemment qu'autre que son fils qui le ressemblait tellement physiquement que cela lui faisait presque peur. Il ne s'était bizarrement pas étonné, quand il avait reçu la première lettre de son fils lorsque celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard, l'annonçant qu'il était reparti à Serpentard.

Cela avait fait du bruit au sein de la famille, cela avait trop critiqué, trop jugé, trop questionné, sur le pourquoi et le comment, sur l'éducation, sur les rumeurs débiles que cela provoquera à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école. Harry s'en fichait royalement des jugements sur les Serpentards, il était même fier que son fils se démarque à sa façon dans cette colonie de têtes rousses et brunes qui était sa chère famille.

Il observa son fils qui buvait une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Il avait son écharpe verte et argentée autour de son cou fin ainsi qu'un blouson droit et sombre. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il avait remarqué une petite acné qui s'était installée dans les petits recoins de son visage fin, le faisant rappelé sa jeunesse.

Il se demandait comment était sa vie à Poudlard, comment il s'amusait avec ses amis et quel genre de filles il fréquentait. Parce que oui, Harry se demandait depuis un petit moment déjà, si son fils était amoureux, s'il fréquentait une jolie fille et comment était cette dernière. Sa curiosité lui faisait parfois défaut lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Albus, après tout celui-ci gardait bien des choses en lui. Malgré leur bonne relation, Harry avait toujours l'impression de mal connaître sa géniture, de savoir toujours plus sur ses autres enfants contrairement à Albus qui avait un complice affolant et pourtant sincère , celui du silence.

Il le regarda d'un regard soupçonneux lorsque l'adolescent croisa ses yeux émeraude. Il le vit arqué doucement un sourcil, avant d'ouvrir doucement la bouche pour enfin lui parler, pour la plus grande satisfaction du paternel. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui commençait les conversations, même s'il devait admettre que son regard suspicieux avait provoqué cette prise de parole.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Un petit sourire se faufila sur les lèvres d'Harry en entendant les mots de son fils qui pensait avoir fait une bêtise. Il fallait avouer que son regard en disait long sur les âneries que ses enfants pouvaient faire et sur les idées foireuses que leurs oncles Weasley influençaient sur ses progénitures. Malgré son apparence toute sage, Albus était l'une des personnes qui assistaient le plus aux plaisanteries de Georges et de Fred.

« Je te soupçonne rien du tout.

\- Papa... soupira-t-il las, quand tu fais ce regard c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans dire un seul mot. Son fils avait réussi à le rendre bouche bée. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude avec Albus. Il secoua sa tête, amusé par cette conversation.

« Non. En fait... Je voulais savoir...

\- Ah ! Je le savais, il y avait un truc. » Interrompit le jeune

Il croisa son regard curieusement lumineux et sourit face au comportement de son fils. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

« Une copine. Tu en as une ? »

Un silence étrangement pesant suivit ses mots mettant mal-à-l'aise l'adolescent qui détourna le regard de son père. Ce dernier n'avait rien raté de la scène et avait même discerné des rougeurs apparaître sur ses pommettes. Son intuition lui disait qu'il avait touché un sujet sensible et vu son rougissement et son long silence, il en déduit qu'il avait au moins quelqu'un en vue. Cela rassura quelque peu Harry qui, à son âge, était depuis longtemps amoureux de Ginny, l'unique fille d'une tribu de garçons plus roux les uns que les autres.

« P-pourquoi t-tu me demandes ça ? » Bégaya-t-il nerveusement

Il avait envie de rire mais se retint, car il savait que cela pouvait provoquer un mur invisible entre eux et il ne voulait pas qu'Albus se renferme sur lui-même plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Déjà que ses silences presque trop habituels, trop naturels l'entouraient sans cesse, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'éloigner encore plus son fils de lui à cause d'une petite taquinerie.

« Hum... Ça veut dire oui ? »

Il le vit rougir de plus belle et songea, qu'à cet instant, Albus ressemblait plus un Weasley qu'à un Potter. Décidément, il avait un curieux mélange de ses deux parents. Il remarqua que ses doigts encore frigorifiés par la froideur du temps, se resserraient contre la grosse tasse en face de lui et que ses yeux se baisèrent, étonnement intéressé par le liquide brûlant qui y restait au fond.

« Euh... En parlant de ça, tu savais que Lily sortait avec un Serdaigle ?

\- Quoi ? Réagit-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux, qu'il la touche et je le tue. »

Il se renfrogna doucement, songeant que sa petite fille chérie était probablement dans les bras d'un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale avant de réaliser qu'Albus avait réussi à dériver sur un autre sujet afin de détourner son intention. C'était rusé. Il devait admettre que son fils savait s'y faire pour se glisser dans les ombres des autres afin qu'il ne puisse plus attirer l'intention sur lui. Vraiment, Harry le trouvait très futé.

« Hé ! On ne change pas de sujet, c'est de toi qu'on parle. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton presque plaintif.

Il l'entendit soupirer doucement tandis que ses orbes verts se posèrent ailleurs. Il suivit son regard et découvrit une horloge accrochée sur un mur qui indiquait seize heures. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de laisser son fils rejoindre ses amis et qu'il reparte retrouver sa femme chez eux, sûrement à l'attendre devant la cheminée chauffé par un feu dense dont les flammes réchauffaient agréablement la pièce.

« Bon , je crois qu'il est temps de partir. »

Sous l'acquiescement d'Albus, Harry se leva avant de lâcher sa monnaie sur la table et d'avertir un serveur à la table d'à côté qu'il avait payé l'addition. Ils quittèrent l'établissement devenu trop bruyant et affronta le temps maussade et froid, les pieds déjà dehors. Un vent souleva leurs cheveux et refroidissait encore plus leurs joues pâles.

« Tu vas rentrer à la maison ?

\- Oui. Ta mère doit sûrement m'attendre, répondit-il d'un air songeur avant de continuer, mais tu viens à la maison le week-end prochain.

\- Papa...

\- Ah non, tu viens. »

Il vit son fils relever ses yeux vers le ciel, exaspéré par son comportement capricieux et ne put que sourire en constatant que sa réaction ressemblait un peu à celle de sa meilleure amie Hermione lorsque son conjoint faisait des remarques à côté de la plaque.

« Oui, je viendrai. Content ?

\- Oui, très. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice puis continuèrent leur chemin dans la foule de sorciers qui rentraient et sortaient des petites boutiques du village.

« Bon, je te laisse rejoindre tes amis. » Déclara-t-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Au milieu de la foule, ils interrompirent leur marche, tandis qu'Albus acquiesça silencieusement. Harry avait subitement envie de serrer son fils contre lui et hésita durant quelques secondes avant de comprendre que l'adolescent avait une certaine hâte de voir ses copains. Il sourit et d'un geste de tendresse, glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui tourna son regard vers lui.

« Bien, alors je te dis à samedi mon grand.

\- Ouais. »

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, Harry le vit se faufiler à travers ce petit monde agité et dirigea ses yeux émeraude vers Albus qui était déjà assez loin de lui. Il avait repris doucement son chemin tout en gardant un regard sur le dos de son fils qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Son regard s'accrochait encore de la silhouette de l'adolescent qui longeait les boutiques lorsque soudainement Harry assista à une scène particulière le faisant angoisser. Il avait vu une main blanche sortir d'une sombre cachette et tirer son fils adoré vers une petite impasse. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette main entreprenante qui avait osé enlever son fils de la sorte. Harry parcourut rapidement les mètres qui le séparaient de l'impasse où son fils cadet avait disparu, une lueur inquiète qui dansait au fond de ses yeux verts.

Arrivé devant l'impasse, il commença à courir et à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à crier son nom lorsque soudainement il se cacha rapidement derrière des poubelles, la gorge sèche et le regard surpris. Il souleva doucement sa tête au-dessus des grands vide-ordures et observa la scène qui s'animait devant ses orbes étincelants. Il découvrit le fameux Scorpius Malfoy, meilleur ami de son fils embrasser ce dernier avec une fougue presque déconcertante. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce genre de chose et encore moins à propos de son fils. Il vit Albus répondre au baiser d'une façon timide tout en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond l'avait peu à peu obliger son ami à se coller contre le mur derrière lui tout en continuant leur embrassade un peu trop torride au goût d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et cela le dérangeait de se savoir intrus de cette scène intime. Il ne devait pas être là, il devait partir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner tout doucement, il entendit subitement un petit gémissement étouffant avant de comprendre que ce son appartenait à Albus. Il était pétrifié sur place tellement il ne s'y attendait pas à cette tournure. Il était un peu embêté et malgré sa raison qui lui disait de s'en aller, sa curiosité le poussait à rester encore un peu. Lui, qui voulait savoir de qui Albus pouvait bien être amoureux, il était servi avec cette découverte.

Il reposa son regard sur la scène qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux et vit son propre fils, entourer ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant tandis que ce dernier avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou. Il se rendit seulement à cet instant qu'Albus n'avait plus son écharpe à son cou et la découvrit tombante sur les épaules frêles de l'adolescent.

« Attends... Scorpius, pas ici...

\- Personne ne nous voit. »

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Harry entendait la voix de Scorpius et fut surpris lorsqu'il la découvrit un peu plus grave que d'ordinaire. Alors comme cela, Scorpius Malfoy avait complètement mué. Ce qui était le contraire d'Albus qui était en pleine phase. Sa voix partait encore dans les aiguës avant de revenir dans la voix sévère d'un homme mûr. Il songea que son adolescent avait eu un peu de retard concernant cette mue que tous les garçons avaient, sans aucun doute, déjà eue.

Le blond avait finalement arrêté et laissait un peu de répit à son petit-ami qui essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Harry sourit narquoisement en voyant que son fils avait les joues rouges et le regard fuyant lorsque Scorpius l'observait intensément. Finalement, Albus restait lui-même peut importe la personne avec qui il était.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? »

À cette question, Harry fut très attentif, ses oreilles en alerte de la moindre information susceptible de l'intéresser. Ils étaient, quand même, en train de parler de lui ! Il voyait son fils glissé sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux puis remit doucement son échappe autour de son cou.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire. » Souffla-t-il, dépité.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Était-ce par rapport à sa relation avec Scorpius ? À ses sentiments qui s'avéraient sincères envers son meilleur ami ? A son éventuel homosexualité ?

« T'inquiète, j'en suis sûr qu'il ne te jugera pas.

\- Facile à dire. Je te verrai bien dire à ton père que tu sors avec un garçon... Répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que..., commença-t-il évasif, je lui ai dit. »

Harry observa la réaction de son fils qui le fit sourire doucement. Son visage était figée et sa bouche entre-ouverte ne bougeait pas, traduisant son étonnement. Et bien, on pouvait dire que Scorpius avait un certain talent pour faire taire son fils chéri.

« T-tu... tu.. quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Et bien, il plutôt bien accepté. Il veut que tu viennes dîner au manoir. » Ria-t-il

Les yeux grands ouverts, Albus semblait avoir encore du mal à réaliser ce que son petit-ami venait de lui dire. Tout comme son fils, Harry semblait avoir la même réaction et revint à la réalité lorsqu'il revit le blond embrasser Albus plus délicatement. Celui-ci se laissa faire tout en formant un sourire sur ses lèvres, toujours bouche contre bouche. Harry vit son fils prendre un peu maladroitement les mains de Scorpius dans les siennes et songea qu'il avait l'air vraiment heureux avec ce garçon.

Il se rappelait encore de la réaction de sa femme lorsqu'elle avait su qu'Albus était devenu ami avec un Malfoy. Ginny avait été dans l'incompréhension, puis Harry avait essayé de la convaincre que Scorpius n'était pas comme Draco Malfoy, que les relations de leurs enfants ne devaient pas être influencées par leur vécu de la guerre et encore moins par leurs émotions vis-à-vis des parents du blond. Et puis avec le temps, Ginny et le reste de la famille avaient accepté l'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius, même si celui-ci n'avait guère été mentionné par le brun qui préférait toujours entretenir des silences parfois dérangeants.

Plus il réfléchissait et plus Harry comprenait les raisons des silences de son fils par rapport à Scorpius. Il parlait rarement de lui de peur de se trahir, de montrer son amour sincère pour ce jeune aristocrate et d'être tout simplement gêné devant sa famille.

Le timide baiser se fini doucement, forçant à détacher les deux adolescents. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entremêlés entre eux.

« J'en suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Quand est-ce que tu vas le revoir ?

\- J'ai prévu de rentrer samedi. »

Scorpius semblait déçu de cette réponse, il se colla à nouveau à lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, d'un air renfrogné.

« Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir le week-end prochain... » Constata amèrement

Harry pouvait percevoir de l'amertume dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'il aimait réellement son fils ? À le voir, il avait l'air vraiment sincère et Albus était très attaché à lui.

« Ouais, mais il le faut. Je serais peut-être plus à l'aise pour dire à mes parents à propos de nous. »

Alors c'était bien par rapport à sa relation avec Scorpius... Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation secrète. Il n'était pas censé savoir, en tout cas pas avant la semaine prochaine quand son fils aura réussi à lui dévoiler son secret.

« Ouais... » Souffla le blond.

Et sans échanger une autre parole, Scorpius pris, à nouveau, l'initiative de capturer les lèvres d'Albus qui, un peu inquiet par la situation, se rassura doucement face au contact de la bouche suave de son partenaire sur la sienne. Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus intense et Harry songea une énième fois de partir afin d'éviter de se repérer. Vu la poise qu'il avait, il préférait arrêter d'observer la scène et lentement, il s'éloigna sans un bruit pour se mélanger à la foule.

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Franchement, malgré ses seize ans, Albus semblait assumer plus au moins son homosexualité. Il ne restait plus qu'à feinter l'étonnement et de rassurer Albus en temps voulu, pensa-t-il alors qu'il prévoyait déjà d'imiter son étonnement devant son miroir.

Tout ce qu'Harry souhaitait, c'était que son fils soit heureux tel qu'il était, peu importe si c'était avec un garçon et que celui-ci soit Scorpius Malfoy.

Ce fut sur ces pensées dignes de son amour pour son fils, qu'il transplana jusqu'à son domicile.


End file.
